Gone
by AlexSnape09
Summary: Hermione gets confronted by someone she would never believe, what's she going to do when she learns she's adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or else Fred would be alive, Ron would be dead, and Draco would always be shirtless. Enjoy the fanfiction**

 ** _Narcissa Malfoy's POV_**

I can hear my baby girl crying from down stairs but there was nothing I could do. I was losing her forever, maybe for the best.

"No! You can't take her! Leave her alone, throw me in Azkaban for all I care just don't take her!"

 _They can't take her without a fight._

I can feel Lucius holding me back, even though I know he wants to attack or fall to the floor and cry.

He doesn't.

I'm just glad Draco was sent to the Zabini's tonight so he didn't see any of this.

Lily Potter was there taking my baby girl away while her husband searches the nursery for dark curses and stuff.

There was Alice and Frank Longbottom by the door watching us, I notice Alice (my once secrete friend) looked at me in sadness and pity. I did not need her pity!

Frank on the other hand looked at us in disgust and madness like we have issues.

That was the night that I made a vow to find my baby girl and protect her from all harm, from Dumbledore, from the Order, and from the war that will take place and give us our freedom from society.

My baby Hermione.

 ** _Lucius Malfoy's POV_**

I needed to keep strong but that was hard when your baby girl was being taken away.

I did have a soft spot for my children, especially my daughter.

Narcissa and I were told it would be a miracle to have another child after Draco so when we herd that she was going to be born I guessed we were exited to know she would be our little miracle.

I hold Narcissa back and keep her from doing any harm to them.

 _I would do worse if I could, you would be lucky to be living._

I vow to myself to find my baby and protect her from all harm, from Dumbledore, from the Order, and from the war that will take place and give us out freedom from society.

My baby Hermione.

 ** _Bellatrix Black POV_**

The next morning, I wake up to find my longtime boyfriend Severus Snape pacing the floor.

"Moring sweet heart, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he just passed me a letter and I read it,

 _Dear Sister,_

 _Last night a few members of the Order of the Phoenix barged into the Malfoy Manor and took Hermione. I was wondering if you and Severus would help and try and get her back? Please I know it will be hard but she is your niece and I don't know what to do any more. If you think of anything to do please come over and tell us. For now, we will be going to Lord Voldemort for help._

 _From, Narcissa_

Of course, I would look for my niece, I love that bundle of joy.

I look up at Severus and then get up and start getting dressed, it was going to be a long day.

Time to plot.

My little Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything or else Fred would be alive, Ron would be dead, and Draco would always be shirtless.**

 **I was just informed that Hermione is older than Draco but I must make Draco older in this fanfic for stuff to work so sorry if it bugs you. Enjoy the fanfiction.**

 ** _Severus Snape POV_**

I couldn't believe that this was happening, Bella (what Snape call's Bellatrix) has officially lost it.

I was with Bella and a few other death eaters at the Longbottom's house to get the information of where Hermione was.

Voldemort, Bella, Narcissa, Lucius, and I have been planning how to get her back for a few weeks now, the Dark Lord was at the Potter's house doing the same thing.

We broke the door down, we shouldn't have done that.

"Come out Longbottom's and tell us what we want to know!" Bella screamed.

Then we heard a baby's cry and we stopped in all tracks.

First Alice came down, _thank Murlen she was reasonable._

"Where is she?" was all I could ask in a calm voice not to scare her off.

Frank ran down and attacked like a true Gryffindor he is.

A few death eaters I didn't know were hit with a stunner here and there, but Bella walked strait over to Alice and pleaded.

"Where is my baby niece?"

Then aurors started showing up and unforgivable curses were sent around, I ran for it hoping Bella is safe.

The next day I read in the Daly Profit that Bella and the rest of the death eaters where sent to Azkaban for life for torturing people for information.

 ** _Voldemort's POV_**

I was at the Potter's house that night and I knew how this day would end, me dead or gone for good.

I am great friends with Mary Lovegood, a seer.

She wasn't happy at her house and she just wanted to get her year-old daughter back from her loon of a husband.

I walked into the silent house with ease. James Potter was standing right there pointing his wand at me.

I tried to get him to give me information but when I reflected the killing curse he threw at me he was hit with it right back.

I walked up the stairs to a nursery where I found Lily Potter blocking a tiny baby in a crib.

" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"_

 _"_ _I just want to know where Hermione Malfoy is."_

 _"_ _She is a- "_

Just then a green light flew by and hit Lily square in the chest, I turned around and saw Dumbledore right before I was hit by a green light.

No changing the future, I might not be fully dead but I could never help the Malfoys find Hermione.

My god-daughter.

 **It is short because I have Spanish home-work to do**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I owned the Harry Potter world Hermione would have been in Ravinclaw and Harry would have been in Slytherin. Enjoy the fanfiction.**

 **11 years later**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock at the door.

Me being curious opened it to find an old lady in a green robe looking dress and a hat I have seen on the telly that witches wear.

"Hello little one, are you Hermione Granger?" the strange woman asked me, I gave her a slight nod of my head.

"Can you go get your parents for me please?" again I nod.

I run off to find my mum and dad.

 ** _McGonagall's POV_**

I can't believe him!

He doesn't controlee me, he can't tell me what to do or where to go.

Dumbledore is not the same as when I met him, he is cruller and likes to think he is always in charge.

So here I am, the house I dropped Hermione off at when she was just an infant. To give her letter to Hogwarts.

Is this the right thing to do, take her back where I know her parents will recognize her and just torture them with how they can't get her?

I knocked on the door and a few seconds the door is opened by a little girl.

 _She looks so much like her aunt_ _Andromeda._

 _"_ Hello little one, are you Hermione Granger?"

She nods

"Can you go get your parents for me please?"

Another nod and she runs off to get her parents.

When they come back and let me in where I give them the letter and talk to Hermione about school, do so magic tricks a little for the parents.

"I'm going to magic school!" Hermione squealed.

 _And she's like her aunt Bellatrix._

This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Harry Potter Snape would have lived and Draco would have married Ginny. Enjoy the fanfiction.**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I was running through Diagon Ally when I ran into someone, all I saw was brown bushy hair falling to the ground before I saw her face and memories came flooding back.

~Flash-Back~

It was dark and silent. I was in my room, I was a scared 2-year-old in his dark room. I heard my little sister crying so I got up went to check on her. When walking into her room she looked at me and stopped crying, I smiled. "Hey Hermione, why are you crying?" I said as I walked up to her crib to check what was wrong. She just giggled and looked up at me, she had brown hair that my mother explained came from one of her sisters. "Your just lonely, I can keep you company." That night I fell asleep in Hermione's room not knowing I was going to lose her.

~Flash-Back over~

She got up and started apologizing for bumping into me.

"It's okay it was an accident." I said and she smiled, I could never forget that smile.

She walked away and I walked back to my mother in a daze.

When I got to my mother she asked why I was dazed and the question just popped out.

"What happened to Hermione?"

 **Sorry I haven't written in a while, I am a busy girl. Most of my chapters will be short.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not writing for awhile**_ ** _,_** _ **I forgot my password. So I know you guys have some questions so I will clear everything up for you.**_  
 _ **1\. Hermione is not glamoured, she has Andromeda's brown curly hair and Bellatrix's dark brown eyes.**_  
 _ **2\. No Draco does not marry Ginny in this, I was thinking of bringing in one of my OC's (Alex Snape) to date.**_  
 _ **3\. Hermione was a very intelligent kid and had lots of emotion because she never fit in with kids her age so the MOM and Hogwarts staff had a meeting and decided that Hermione should start Hogwarts early.**_  
 _ **4\. (No ones really asking this, just need to point it out.) There will be Dumbledor, Weasley, and Harry bashing.**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or else Hermione would have claimed the chosen one title for her self.**_

 **Hermione's POV (They're in 5th year now)**  
I was walking down the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room, I was just getting back from detention with Umbridge and I did not feel like going to dinner so I was going to tuck in early. I yawned and ended up walking straight into someone knocking my bag out of my arms. When I opened my eyes I see Malfoy in front of me looking pale white, well paler and whiter than usual. He seemed to snap out of this trance he was in and shake his head a little. "S-sorry." Malfoy stuttered, he never stuttered! He bent down and picked up my bag and started to put some of the stuff back in my bag that had fallen out. I was so confused so I just stood there and stared like I was paralyzed. He kind of shoved my bag in my arms and walked away swiftly in a way that made me question if he was hiding something. After he made it out of my site I turned towards the common room again and walked there in a trance kind of way that told all that knew me well that I was thinking and not to bother me.

 **Draco's POV**  
It has been about 5 years since I learned that Hermione Granger was my sister. At first, I did not believe that my parents would keep something like that from me for most of my life and started to deny that I was even told about being siblings. I treated her like I was taught to treat muggleborns but then when she started showing signs of being as smart and confident as a pure-blood I started to see how we could be related and I criticised her less. I was told that I couldn't tell her about her parents or anything, it was hurting me seeing my sister is not appreciated as a true pure-blood should. I have watched as in 3rd year she was ignored by her "Best Friends" and then just being taken back like she was an object that they can ignore and not take care of. Then 4th year when Weasley had insulted her for trying to have a relationship with someone else and Potter didn't stick up for her. Plus every year that they just expected her to do their work for them just because she was smart and a caring friend who wants to keep her friends. I was on my way to the Slytherin common room when an owl I recognized as my mothers flew through the window and onto my shoulder, I reached up seriously and pulled the 2 letters tied to his leg off. One was for me and the other was for Hermione for some reason. I read the one for me,

 _Dear Draco,_  
 _I know I have made a big scene with my escape and everything, hope you are doing well. I have a big job for you and I would appreciate it if you would not read the other letter. I think it is about time Hermione knows who her real family is and I can't have your mother knowing what I am doing, she will thank me later. I love and miss you, tell Severus I love and miss him too._  
 _Love,_  
 _Aunt Bellatrix (Ps. Burn this letter after you read it.)_

It has been a week since the news Aunt Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban and I wasn't really sure where she was and what she was up to. I did as she said and Incendio on the letter, I was in a daze like trance when I ran into someone. My last thought while in trace was how I was going to get this letter to Hermione without her thinking I was up to something. When I looked at the person I ran into ready to tell them off, seeing Hermione drop her bag gave me the perfect opportunity to slip the letter into her bag. I shook my head a little and studdered an apology still trying to get rid of the evidence of my trance like thinking then bent down and started pushing all the stuff that fell out back into her bag along with the letter from Bellatrix then shoved it into her arms and briskly walked away. Once I knew I was out of her view I started walking faster down to the potions lab that I knew Snape would be in. When I got there I walked straight in and slammed the door behind me. Snape stared at me in shock and confusion before the usual sneer twisted on his face, he started "Draco wh-" but before he could finish his obvious scolding sentence I spoke, "Bellatrix wrote me a letter." Snape stood up quickly that his chair flipped on its back. Snape looked at me in all seriousness and asked, "What is she up to?" We ended up missing dinner while I was explaining what had just happened a few minutes before.

 _ **Thank you all for reading and hopefully, I will write soon. Sorry for stopping there but I am not that creative so it takes time to think of this stuff. I would love to hear all you guys thoughts of my story in the review. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be a god.**  
 **Hermione's POV:**  
I was walking into my dormitory when I noticed the letter sticking out of my bag. I sat down on my bed and pulled out the letter out of my bag, opening the letter I didn't recognize the handwriting on the page. I read the letter confused and interested,

 _Dear Hermione,_  
 _I know you are confused but I want you to know I am not lying. There is a secret that has been kept from you for too long and I know that Cissy will kill me when she hears that I have written to you. I need you to trust me and know that when Potter had a dream about Black being tortured at the Department of Mysteries that its a trap and not to go, none of you. Go tell the Order, none of them will be hurt. I love you, your parents love you, we all miss you._  
 _Love, your aunt_

I was so confused and anxious to know who had written this letter and how they know that Harry's dream is a trap. Most of all what they had meant by them being my aunt, my aunt was a muggle and didn't even like me. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew that if Harry did go, I was going too.  
Unknown to anyone but Voldemort, things were about to get tricky with this east wind coming there way. She was ready to make everything how it was supposed to be.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it was short. Hope you liked the little Sherlock quote in there too. Hurricane Florence is coming my way so I will not be able to post for a while.**


End file.
